


Pull Over

by AlexHunt



Category: Choices - Fandom, Save The Date (Visual Novel)
Genre: Car Sex, F/M, Sex, Sex in a Car
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:09:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22948351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexHunt/pseuds/AlexHunt
Summary: for the prompt Road TripNotes:  Mari’s thoughts in italicsJustin and Mari leave the busyness of NYC behind them as they take a road trip through the mountains in the Hudson Valley.
Relationships: Best Man | Nora Mercado's Brother/Main Character (Save The Date), Best Man | Nora Mercado's Brother/Original Character(s), Best Man | Nora Mercado's Brother/Original Female Character(s), Justin Mercado/Main Character, Justin Mercado/Mari Bishop, Justin Mercado/original character





	Pull Over

“Pull over,” Mari suggested noting the mountain lookout point up ahead. 

Justin pulled his Range Rover off the side into a parking lot looking over the Shawangunk Mountain range in upstate New York.

_I could get used to this. So quiet and peaceful._

Mari hopped out of the luxury SUV and moved in front of the rock wall marking the edge of the overlook. “It’s stunning.”

Justin wrapped his arms around her waist, resting his head atop hers. “Only made lovelier by your beauty.” 

_You can do better than that._

Mari rolled her eyes and pushed against him. 

“Are we going to stop at every overlook?” Justin asked, still holding her in his strong arms. “At this rate, we’re never going to make our dinner reservation.”

_That’s fine. It’s not like we came on this road trip to eat. **This** is why we’re here. _

Mari smiled looking out at the tranquil world: the mountains faded off into the distance and the valley settled below them, a hawk screeched as it flew overhead perching on a tree just down the slope from them. 

Justin looked around, the only other car that had been parked there when they arrived was pulling out. They were alone, with the world at their feet. The sunlight shimmered in her auburn hair, her soft skin warmed under its rays. His lips dragged across Mari’s shoulder settling at the base of her neck, kissing and nipping, relaxing her as she enjoyed the scenery. 

_Okay. This. I could definitely get used to this._

“Mmmm,” Mari moaned under her breath leaning further into his embrace. 

“I meant it when I said your beauty was comparable to the view,” he whispered, his teeth pulling at her ear. “You are remarkable.”

_Flattery will get you everywhere._

Mari’s hands moved behind her roaming his sides. “Don’t they say actions speak louder than words?”

“What am I going to do with you?” Justin questioned.

_Literally anything. I’m yours._

Mari spun into him, her arms snaking around his neck, her lips crashing into his. 

Justin lifted her into his arms, covering her mouth further with his own as he kissed her hungrily. 

Mari’s legs wrapped around his waist, her fingers knotting in his hair. With each flick of their tongues, they moved further back toward their vehicle until Justin had Mari pressed against the door. 

Her tongue teased his lower lip as he pulled back. “Is this why we took the SUV?”

“If I remember correctly, this was your suggestion. It’s only now that I understand why.” Justin opened the door and laid Mari down on the spacious back seat, before climbing in on top of her. 

_Hmm. Imagine that._

“What can I say? I’m a forward thinker.” Mari’s fingers raked across his stomach and chest as she lifted his shirt over his head.

_Damn, those calendar-worthy abs give the mountains a run for their money._

Mari smiled coyly as she swiftly tugged his pants down. She bit her lip, staring at him as he hovered over her.

_**This** view is quite remarkable as well. _

“How is it that you are always overdressed,” Justin pondered, noting how she was still fully clothed.

“Perhaps you should do something about that,” Mari tempted, pushing down her top slightly exposing her lacey bra.

Justin’s lips captured hers. His hands roaming her body. Piece by piece he removed her clothes, leaving a fiery trail of kisses and goosebumps. “Better?”

 _Almost_.

Mari opened her legs wider, providing Justin more room. He didn’t need an invitation. He began moving against her almost immediately, his hands pressed against the door for leverage. 

_Fuck. Why am I surprised every time? That feels amazing._

“Justin,” Mari breathed, her back arching to meet him. 

Justing groaned in response. He lifted one of her legs up, resting it on his shoulder giving him deeper access. 

Stars exploded in Mari’s vision. 

_Fuck, fuck, fuck._

“FUCK, JUSTIN,” Mari screamed, her body pulsating as he filled her completely. Her hands grasping at the seat searching for something to latch onto. Finding nothing, her fingers dug into his back.

Justin growled pressing deeper and faster into her. “Harder.” 

Mari dug her nails deeper into his skin, savoring the grunts and groans escaping his lips as his cock began twitching inside of her. 

_I really wish I could keep my eyes open long enough to appreciate that animalistic look on your face…_

Her head lolled back, eyes falling shut, as he pushed her past the edge, waves of electric pleasure sparked through her body. She was no longer in control of her body, she had completely given herself over to him. 

“Mari,” Justin breathed as he thrust once more, before collapsing beside her. He pulled her into his arms shifting her on top of him as they recovered.

_I will never tire of that._

His thumb caressed her cheek, pushing strands of hair out of her face. “What have you done to me?”

“Me? What about what you’ve done to me?” Mari smirked, knowing they were equally responsible. 

His lips brushed against hers, softly now. “I’m glad you proved me wrong. I don’t even want to think about what my life would be without you in it.”

“Good. Because I don’t plan on going anywhere.” Mari sat up and retrieved her clothes from the floor. “And speaking of proving you wrong, even with this detour, I still think we can make our reservations. So chop, chop, let’s go!”

Justin couldn’t help but laugh as he got dressed too. “There’s no one else I’d want to be on this adventure with.”

“I feel the same way,” Mari smiled. She took one last look at the breathtaking view of the mountains knowing there would be many more views like that as they continued. The SUV pulled out of the parking lot and turned back onto the winding mountain road as they continued their road trip deeper into the heart of New York.


End file.
